Metamorphosis prolonged
by Densetsu-no-Zelda
Summary: What if things turned out different? If the world reversed itself at the end of the line, at the final battle and a certain someone happened to be living once more? Then what?
1. Chapter 1

Ghirahim was alive.

After reviving his master, and quickly coming to terms that if he were to become the weapon of destruction for those demonic hands he would surely disappear from existence, he would do just that, turn to his master's blade to wield...and vanish.

He had thought that was what had happened, but nothing of the sort did.

His master had prevailed. Demise became the ruler of the new world and the Demon Lord Ghirahim was alive once more.

Ghirahim was alive.

His master no longer had any need for his weapon and cared none of what would happen to it or what it did. Ghirahim was free to do as he pleased in the dark world.

As for the Sky child, he merely lay at the victor's feet, dying in a pool of his own human blood. A gash running through his chest that would have surely killed him if not for the chainmail beneath his tunic. His body had been rendered useless, unable to even move on its own.

"What will you do with the boy?"

But Demise was already retreating from the battle field and only replied with, "I have no need for him," and stalked off without so much as looking back.

Ghirahim, as fabulously as he could, snorted at the pathetic sight of the "hero" and vanished from the scene with a snap of his fingers.

He cared none for the boy and would much rather ponder on what to do with his new found freedom.

But as he did so, surveying the withering land and scurrying creatures, he couldn't help but feel- what- pity, for the boy he'd left to die.

The sky darkened. A storm would easily make a performance.

If left where he was, the Sky child would die either by the extent of his injuries, the perhaps sudden change of his master's mind, the Bokoblins whom were too stupid... Or by a running fever.

Ghirahim, surprisingly heard himself sigh, none of which was at all dramatic, but sincere.

With a snap, he once again cast his cape upon his shoulders with an exaggerated flare and set off.

With no luck, the rain had already begun to fall from the sky in plummets and unbelievable intensity. He frowned when his eyes lay upon the drenched figure in the center of the clearing.

Flipping his hair back- which was completely useless since it only resumed its previous position- he stepped through the haze of the growing billows of wind and rain to pick at the boy and brought him into his arms.

The boy didn't so much as stir. His arms hung lifelessly by his sides and his hand, goddess knows how, still clung to the Master sword.

With great ease, the Demon took hold of the weapon into his own hands, not wanting it to turn back on him- though, he also felt the need to keep it far from anyone else.

Smirking visibly, he cast his eyes down to the defenseless boy and hummed in amusement. "I guess you're coming back with me, Sky child." The two vanished in an instant.

The Demon had landed heavily- the result of the heavy bundle in his arms- and had almost toppled over because of such. Ghirahim had stealthily returned to his grand quarters, but even with the uneven movement, freezing cold rain, and the sound of glittering chimes announcing the arrival of the Lord, the boy had yet to stir. He was almost lifeless if it weren't for his ragged breathing and irregular heartbeat.

Ghirahim took to the part of the mansion where a suitable couch and fireplace occupied the space. He placed the Master sword atop a shelf above the hearth and the frolicking flames before moving the young man to the couch in the room's center.

The demon, though, flinched slightly once the boy was settled and he had made a sound of pain.

Yet, he didn't awaken.

Now that Ghirahim no longer had anything in his clutches, he found himself leaning towards the boy to assess the situation. His clothes has been tattered and mangled in certain parts- an easy fix- but the wound made his chest look horribly mutilated. It was a miracle the boy was even breathing.

"Now, what to do first," Ghirahim stated while elegantly tracing his hand beneath his chin.

Without staring at the horrid wound, he noticed the Skychild had begun to shiver uncontrollably from the cold water his body has been subjected to.

Laughing, unamused, he stepped out of the room for items and noted to himself... To wash and dry his new carpet.

The pain. He could barely stand it, but soon enough he realized that he was alive.

Link was alive.

He could feel his thumping heart.

And his breathing- no matter how ragged- he could feel life within himself.

But, he was cold and everything was growing darker by the second. He could feel warm liquid running down his arms and soon enough, the curiosity and mixture of fear outweighed everything and drove him to open his eyes to answer his question as to what it was.

Shock and fear quickly overwhelmed everything crossing his mind. He had not expected to find himself in a bleeding mess and neither had he expected to be lying on a strange couch in an unknown place. It scared him witless, half out of his mind, half out of his logical senses. It was horrifying to wake up almost dead and in an unknown home of who knows whom.

He needed to get out.

Yes that's what Link wanted. He needed to find an escape from wherever he had been taken and he needed quick help as well.

Quietly- all too, almost, impossible- he pushed himself forward and when a cry of pain shot from his lips he smacked his hand over them. Everything hurt and ached, but he would need to keep silent in order to escape.

Raising himself to his feet he could feel his drenched clothes sloshing underneath him along with the water falling from his bangs and into his eyes. He was drenched from head to toe and had no clue as to why.

The boy placed a hand over his chest in attempt to stop the bleeding, muffling another cry of pain.

He would have made it.

He could have made it if it weren't for his clumsy feet; one stepping over the other and sending him crashing to the carpeted ground.

The only thing greatly affected- his hand had been shoved against his chest harshly, new blood flowing and an unstoppable scream surfaced.

* * *

Okay, so recently I've had a SS obsession and decided, hey, why not right about it? What could've happened if Ghirahim was still alive and Link lost. Well, here's how I saw it go down.

Thanks for all the support, enjoy, and remember to review!

Arigato!


	2. Chapter 2: Highly inappropriated

Ghirahim was an uncaring being which made the realization he had come to all the more tantalizing. He could just as easily burn someone alive with no remorse, but when it came to the boy, the hero of time, the adolescent clad in green, the Sky child, it felt as though that certain feeling- pity- or something more would rise to the surface of his heartless self.

Realizing this, he felt himself give a content laugh of pure amusement. As if a demon could feel such!

He was at the end of the corridor, materials and first aid in arms- yet, he wondered why he hadn't just had the clueless followers do it for him, but he knew for a fact, they would be useless in picking out what to bring back be it a cold or a bleeding wound. The Demon hated mistakes.

Everything was silent, just as he liked it to be, but the sudden ear piercing yell broke through and interrupted the Lord's normally calm demeanor. He knew exactly where it had come from and snapped his fingers straight away.

He was hurting so much. He had tried to lift himself off of the hand that was now betraying him in order to remove it from his gaping wound, but as soon as he had done so, more blood had come rushing out in massive waves. He was already beginning to feel lightheaded; the pool of crimson encircling him.

He had almost cried out again in frustration when he forced himself to stop. He had a heard an almost mocking laugh from across the room. He knew that laugh all to well and was in no way eager to once again make acquaintance with the owner of it. He loathed that voice.

As soon as the Demon had made it to his destination, a shimmering sound of chimes announcing such, he was undeniably contemplating on whether he should not or should laugh at the sight lay before his very eyes. He decided to choose the ladder of his choices.

"Sky child, why is it that I left you on that couch and when I return I find you groveling on the floor?"

The boy didn't answer, though. His free hand continued to grip and claw at the carpeted ground in sheer pain. Agonizingly, he spoke with a weak voice and without bothering to look up at the Demon. "W-where am I and w-why are you h-here?"

Ghirahim quirked an eyebrow and frowned. "I have no clue what you mean, boy. I think I've told you enough. And," he gave an exaggerated sigh, "I'm a bit out of sorts...from having toyed with you not long ago, if you remember."

Link, as bewildered as ever, finally looked up and as his realization grew, so did his rage. "T-then, what happened?! Where's-" blood spurted from his lips, finally resting and staining the carpet beneath him a deep crimson color. Unable to hold his head up any longer, he settled for dropping his forehead against the ground while his body writhed in the sensation of fire running throughout his entire system.

"In all due time. I'll tell you everything afterwards." There was no humor in the Lord's voice.

Calmly, he stepped over to the boy and helped raise him from the ground, yet, Link gave protests and wails of pain, causing the man some difficulty.

"Stop that," he spat out; tempted almost to smack the boy upside the head for behaving so rudely.

Soon enough, he was leaning against the couch, breathing heavily- hand still lodged within his chest- while Ghirahim took to placing down his items and searched for what he knew was needed.

Link would stare at him every so often with waves of uncertainty before those waves were removed with that of the stinging sensation within his chest; his heart contorting and aching fretfully. "W-what are-"

"Mnn. It would make this much more easier if you were to keep your mouth shut, Sky child." His hands were now placed upon that of the teen's lodged within his own chest. "Now, hold still unless you want to be hurt again."

Link could have just as easily growled and yelled at the Demon not to order him around like some sort of simpleton, but once Ghirahim had moved his hands in order to remove the one trapped, he couldn't help but fight against the horrible sensation of fingers moving within his skin and against his ribs near his heart. He used his free hand to attempt to grasp at the demon's, trying his best to stop him from continuing any further. He tried, tried to pull at the other hand invading what little comfort he had left. It was all hurting so bad, terribly, he kicked back and forth hoping, hoping to hit the other so he could stop what he was doing.

Ghirahim would have none of that. Frustrated, he positioned himself to sitting atop the thrashing legs of Link in order to keep him at bay.

"You are being rather disagreeable, boy. Would you much rather continue bleeding to death?"

He didn't care. Not at all. He felt sick and lightheaded. It felt like someone was intentionally playing with his innards.

"W-wait," he chocked out. He could already feel the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and tried his best to look away from the sight and blink them away. Nothing would help, though, his mind would only return to the uncomfortable feeling and soon enough he felt himself crying out. His hand wrapping tighter around the white man's. "Please-w-wait. It-"

"Child, stop whatever you're doing. I'll have none of that. How would you expect me to fix this mess you caused yourself?" He began to sound near agitated.

With a snap, Link's hand around the other's was roughly pulled away and bound with a chain against the couch.

He yelped out in terror and cried in pain when Ghirahim smirked and dug his hand into the boy's chest. He's going to kill me! He'll rip out my heart!

But, none of that happened. As quick as possible, the boy's hand was dragged out, blood trailing behind his still curled fingers. His bloody hand now lay limply by his side.

His breath hitched and he could feel himself loosing what little consciousness he had left. The only reason he stood awake, his sworn enemy was not a foot apart from him and multiple questions continued to wrack at his brain.

The Demon removed himself from the boy and stood to his feet; graciously dancing across the room and returning with several layers of wrappings and bandages. He set to sealing the wound immediately.

Link, in as much pain as he could be, groaned and sputtered through the blood inside his mouth, apparently trying to say something.

Ghirahim caught on quickly. "In due time," he repeated. "You can ask all to your heart's desire afterwards."

The boy coughed, the blood trickling down his chin, and frowned in frustration. He knew better than to stress himself. It only caused him more confusion, though.

"Look," the Lord spoke. "If you wish to sleep, then do so. If not, I'll have to beat you until you do since I can tell that's what you need. And, knowing you, you'll refuse even the slightest prospect of it, boy. Now, sleep before I make you."

Link, stubbornly, grit his teeth before uttering his final words. "I wished...you could just burn in hell.." His eyelids fell with swift movement and he was lost from the conscious world.

He hadn't chosen to sleep or bothered listening to the 'advice' the Demon gave him, his mind and body were merely exhausted and had no other choice than to do such. Sleep was welcoming in all it's demeanor.

Ghirahim chuckled, snapping his gloves from the crimson fluid and back to its pristine whiteness. "This, is going to be fun."

Across the room, the sword glowed softly.

* * *

Remember to review! Strawberries to L are reviews to me. Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3: Shall we trample?

If only he had not awoken at such an untimely hour. He was, once again, scared of where he was. It seemed that fear was engulfing his very being with every breath he took; it was almost becoming a regular occurrence for him, now.

He could not open his eyes and could no longer feel his fingers, neither could he his entire arms. The boy would attempt to move them, but nothing would come out accomplished. His body was stiff, rigid, and he felt as though bags upon bags of sand were weighing down his body to whatever entity he lay upon. The only thing he was conscious of was the softness and warmth engulfing his body...and the shuffle of something across from him followed by an ill-humoured chuckle. He was in no mood for any of the demon's sarcastic laughing.

And, as the devil was spoken, so did he appear.

"Sky child, did you finally awaken from your beauty sleep?" His voice was taunting, audibly dripping with mockery.

Link growled, even though it sounded awful miserable and pathetically forced out. "L-leave me alone, will you?"

"Oh? How rude of me, though, I was simply concerned for your health, healing you from that horrible wound, and, may I remind you, saving your life even though I had no need to whatsoever and could have just left you to rot like the novice you are."

And so it began, the Lord spouting garbage about their first encounter.

Link wanted to push himself up badly, to wring the man's neck, but as soon as he, somehow, shot forward, the sensation around his lungs and heart grew with intense burning and left him yelling in pain as his body slumped roughly back down.

Ghirahim, for reasons unknown, hummed not in amusement, but in concern- how Link hoped he had only imagined it. "Boy, stay still. I wouldn't want you bleeding all over the bedsheets."

So, that's what he lay upon.

He exhaled, painfully at first, and calmed down therefore ceasing whatever pain engulfed him.

Then, with a smile and a gleeful little leap, the Demon snapped his fingers as a tray appeared in one hand. "Oh, I forgot. Look, breakfast. I am too kind, Sky child, don't you agree?"

Link glared at him.

Ghirahim found this amusing and started the unacceptable. "You're still too weak, why don't you let me feed you?"

"If I'm going to be fed by the likes of you, I'd rather not eat at all."

"My, my, you're awfully rude in the morning." He took a spoon into his grip and raised the- soup?- bringing it joyously to the boy's mouth. "Say 'ah'."

"Leave me alone!" The boy yelled out in rage, his blood boiling to the point of fury.

The Lord froze his movements before slowly lowering the utensil back to the bowl with an agitated clink. "Hm. I see I've been shown no gratitude... But I can't expect such from vermin like you, such a lowly human. Ha!" A snap, and the food was gone without so much as a trace.

The boy turned his head. So many questions invaded his mind that he had no choice but to mumble one out to the other.

Of course, Ghirahim was unable to hear and asked him to repeat it.

"What happened to Zelda?"

A pause and the Lord let out an annoyed sigh. "Of course. Well, plainly put, she's dead."

His heart stopped. "What?"

"And you call me hard of hearing. May I repeat myself? Surely, I feel no pain in saying it. The goddess, or Zelda, is dead."

Link's heart dropped and his breathing hitched as his trembling hands reached for his heart, no longer caring for the painful wound on his chest. His face was turned and he was glad. If the Demon were to see the hurt and suffering he was feeling, how horrible.

"And, if you don't believe me-honestly, that's how you humans are- maybe I shall stir up a bit of memories. You see, that boy with the preposterous hairdo MISSED his catch and the girl was sent plummeting to her death. Oh, how graphically horrendous." Ghirahim chuckled softly when his eyes were able to detect a slight hint of rage from the boy. "Go ahead. Let fury take over, why don't you? I'd love to see how you look despairing-"

He couldn't take any more of it.

Link lunged forward, his adrenaline taking charge, giving him the power to grip his shaking hands around the neck of the monster before him.

But with the sound of a snap, the Demon had moved across the room; leaving the young hero with nothing to strangle.

He was shaking, pale...and crying. His chest and heart heaved with pain and all he could think of was the beautiful smile in his memory.

Zelda was dead.

Zelda was dead.

Zelda was dead.

No, it can't be true. I don't remember anything that's happened, so it really can't be true...

"You're a liar!"

Ghirahim, the humor no longer present, stared at him with an incredulous expression planted upon his face. "Really. I hardly have any need to lie anymore. I'm merely speaking the truth."

* * *

 **Sorry if this chapter was so short, I plan to make the others longer and I just really wanted to get this one up as soon as possible.**

 **I want to thank those that reviewed to my other chapters, but I don't really have your names at the moment. Either way, you know who you are and I really appreciate what you've done.**

 **You've given me so much motivation to write this and I promise to complete this story... hopefully by the end of this year or so.**

 **Anyhow, thanks so much.**

 **And if you're new, please review! Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 4: lying beyond

Link could feel himself losing everything, his body, his mind, his throbbing heart.

It was as though somebody had stabbed him straight through the chest with a rusted blade no bigger than an arm's length.

He was clenching his teeth and his hand to his- bleeding- chest. He felt his breath leaving quick and tough...he was hyperventilating most likely.

It felt like he couldn't breath...he couldn't breath.

He was seeing spots beyond his vision and soon he realized that the horrific, unwanted figure of the Demon was so close to him he could rip those cruel eyes out. Rip those cruel eyes from seeing the scene that had and was previously taking place. To strangle that neck that dared to speak of the past event his eyes had seen as though it were merely a joke.

Link couldn't stand any of it and he could not breath either.

The man- thing- before him only continued to stare, watching him like an amusing toy that he could only play with.

He could hardly breathe, but he was able to make out the movement of the other's lips. And...the worried look upon his face. No, of course not. Never.

He could hardly breathe...

* * *

Ghirahim felt rather amused at the situation. The hero of time was cowering in fear...and a broken heart?!

How marvelous the sight simply was. Fabulous!

The entire thing was just too funny to deal with that he could imagine himself falling back and slapping his knees with spasms of laughter.

When the boy had leaped at him, hands at his neck, how easy it was to escape. Not a single drop of effort was even needed.

And the tears, oh the tears, they were too much.

The Demon could hardly consider the center of his amusement hardly cruel at all.

How splendid could it get now that the Sky child was losing his very mind.

His face was red with anger and hurt and fear and suffering and absolute realization that Ghirahim couldn't help the sick smile spreading across his cheeks. It had been a while since he truly smiled.

"How beautiful..." He found himself whispering.

The child hiccupped and more tears fell, rolling down his cheeks.

He had thought the boy was oblivious to all pain besides that within his heart, but just as the bleeding on his chest began, so did the crying and grinding of his teeth.

So, he wasn't completely unresponsive.

Ghirahim moved closer to the teen to see if he could get any reaction.

None.

He was so close he could hear every broken sob from deep within his throat. He could feel the heat radiating off from all the anger and pain.

Simply fantastic!

He was about to say something, so near to saying something, when he heard the choking and gasping from the other.

He was hardly breathing and all he could do was cry! The stupid boy, he would die without the Lord there.

"Sky child, stop getting so worked up. You're going to hyperventilate."

'Did he even hear me?'

"Hello?"

'Why won't he respond? Can all that he will do is cry?'

He was getting worried and even Ghirahim hated to admitting that emotion. "Boy, calm down. Breath slowly, will you?"

But, he wouldn't. All he could do was sit there, bleeding all over the sodding sheets and cry!

"Child, stop it. You're only going to hurt yourself."

Then, realizing there was nothing else to do, the Lord sighed, raised his hand, and smacked it hard against the boy's cheek.

A gasp escaped Link and by that time a red mark had begun to form from the sharp latex gloves.

The Demon sighed and let out a laugh. "You're hopeless."

Though he had been brought back from whatever insanity he had been cased within, the pain didn't seem to be over.

The Sky child merely sat there, shocked, but still with the never ending tears pouring over. His eyes never once looked at the Demon. Never swore at him for slapping his face. And never processed the good deed the Lord has passed on.

Ghirahim was very slightly worried.

* * *

Okay, finished this chapter and I've already started working on the next. Remember, reviews give me happiness so please leave some. Arigato!


	5. Chapter 5: Free Response

The Lord, this time, only stood there, gaze drifting to the boy whom cowered on the tile floor, blanket wrapped around himself and scattered, head lowered where the tears could easily fall, and blood seeping from his horrendous wound. The boy's body shook with every hollow sob, but Ghirahim didn't laugh nor did he smile.

The Sky child was releasing a common human emotion he had accustomed to, yet once he saw the very child whom had spoiled almost all of his plans falling ill to that same emotion, it was strange to him. He had never considered himself, not even once, falling prey to that sense of pity. He loathed it with a passion.

"Child, get up."

But, he wouldn't listen of course. The child merely sat there as though he had heard not even a single word uttered by the Demon beside him.

"Don't ignore me, I said to get up." He was quickly losing his patience. He would have thrown back his fist with a grunt of rage and shouted something about being 'furious, outraged, sick with anger!', but he found himself resorting to something far kind- less cruel.

"Boy. Link, get up from the ground. It's cold down there and I don't want to have to deal with a fever as well. Look at me."

The sobbing only slightly lessened.

* * *

Link had heard what the man had said. He heard it clear as day, this time he wasn't denying the concern he heard being forced out through the others mouth, nor did he miss the honorific of hearing the "great Demon Lord Ghirahim" voice his name after purposefully stating he had forgotten it a while back.

He allowed his hand to wipe the tears streaming down his cheeks and shut them tightly, his teeth biting his bottom lip as he prevented the hushed cries from escaping once more. Slowly, he raised his head and obediently looked up at his captor.

The man stood there, arms crossed with that same arrogant pose showing whom of them was stronger...and his brows perked up in concern... Worried for who?

'For me?'

"Come on. Get up from that floor. You'll get filthy." His hand left the company of the other and stretched out to reach for the boy's.

Link, unwillingly, placed his hand within the other and was pulled up with great ease.

'I've never felt so powerless in my life.'

"I'll get a tub prepared for you. You're dirty and covered in blood and grime. I'll rebandage...THAT later." He had pointed to the wound along the boy's chest.

Link nodded, but never looked back at Ghirahim. He refused to stare at those eyes any longer.

A loud snap scared Link and once he noticed what had caused it, he only inwardly sighed in relief...slightly. The sight before him was still something he couldn't go easily about.

A Bokoblin, his face in a scowl and weapon by his side, was ordered by the Lord to take Link...to one of the rooms. He was unsure as to what the room was called or even to its location.

"Follow him and return here straight after."

'Why is it that you sound like some mother?'

The monster made a sound and forced Link ahead of him with a rather powerful push that would have sent him tumbling to the ground if not for a warning from the demon lord.

As soon as he was out in the hall and away from those prying eyes, he felt weak, terribly weak that he could even barely stand. He gasped for breath and stumbled every so often while his hand balanced himself along the corridor walls. He hurt everywhere and didn't care if the monster behind him saw exactly what was going on with him. The monster couldn't even talk; no less convey any feelings or emotions.

They had turned so much that Link felt he was losing count of how many doors and turns they passed. The thing would prob him every time they were to round a certain corner and the teen was losing his very consciousness at the same time; the thing refused to allow him to rest.

Finally, as the goddesses granted him mercy, they stood just outside of the large bathroom door where a humongous tub sat inside with water to the brim. The water looked so relaxing that he could barely stand having to wait. He stepped inside of the room and immediately set to removing the thin, unbuttoned white shirt around him. He could care less about the Bokoblin behind him.

Or he should have cared more.

Just as he neared the tub's edge did he feel as though someone was directly behind him, a weight pushing him...until he was flat down against the water, his entire body falling in.

* * *

 **Here we go, chapter 5.**

 **I may take a bit longer with the following chapters, but please be patient. I promise to finish this story since I'm really enjoying it.**

 **Remember, leave lots of reviews and give me feedback, i wanna see how I can get better.**

 **Arigato!**


	6. Chapter 6: Following orders aren't hard

One second, he felt relief wash over himself with a rare, warm feeling and the next, he's practically drowning. His face had gone downwards first and through the chilling water which he had thought would have been relaxing at first. It wasn't, it had been freezing cold and not at the very least comfortable.

He felt like his lungs were burning, screaming for air as an accidental downpour of water flooded his throat.

He had tried to fight the water, attempted to get up from his prison, but a weight held him down along his back.

That monster was keeping him underwater so that he could drown!

He was on the brink of panic, fear overriding his senses and everything else becoming utterly dull. He had never wanted to die like this, to drown by the easiest villain he had ever brought down.

He wanted a fight against the greatest evil the world had faced and if he died then, so be it. He wouldn't dare to ever complain about such a premature death.

But here, he was merely giving up. Maybe it would be alright to die. The one person he strove to protect was no longer alive, so did that give him any right to continue living?

Link gave up as his body fell limp.

He could have swore he heard a vicious cry, though. A sort of shriek and angry shouting.

'The moment I walk in, the boy is already half dead. Bumbling fool!'

Ghirahim materialized a black dagger and sliced the minion from existence. "One order and you disobey it!"

Angrily, the Lord stepped forward and pulled the boy by the arm, dragging him from the inescapable situation he had been placed under.

He was limp, absolutely limp and unmoving.

He looked dead.

He was hardly breathing at all when Ghirahim checked and his heart beat was barely existent.

The Sky child was turning blue on top of that. Unless he imagined it.

Sighing, awfully heavily, he leaned forward, placed the boy on his back against the tile ground and prepared for the kindest thing he would ever find himself doing.

Saving the boy's life.

He didn't know what it was called, C...P...T..., but he was intelligent in learning human things quickly.

As soon as he was near, the boy woke up sputtering and coughing large amounts of water, expelling the quantity from his lungs.

His face was shocked and contorted with the worst imaginable pain.

His chest was bleeding worse than before. Most likely the heavy weight of the tumbling idiot from earlier.

"Sky child, you should be glad you woke up when you did. I had no intention of degrading myself to such."

Link had looked at him with such profound confusion that he couldn't help but laugh. Though, the boy found no humor whatsoever.

"I-" he struggled to say.

"What?"

"I- think- it's time for me to leave..."

Ghirahim chuckled. "And what? Die out there?"

He turned his cerulean eyes to the side. "Go to hell."

"How rude. I would only wish you could be as fabulous as I, but I see that won't ever happen, will it?"

* * *

Link was getting horribly tired of the Demon and felt the need to strangle his extremely thin neck.

He hurt, almost died, and was still mourning for what he had only recently heard. There was no way he should have to deal with this either."J- just let...me leave already..."

"Sky child-"

"Let me..." He felt weird, like he would pass out and like he was somewhere else entirely. He was confused and didn't know what to do anymore. "...go... I promise I won't do it again..."

Ghirahim stared at him, his face blank. "Boy, I don't-"

His hand slammed the ground beside himself with a clenched fist. "I said I promised! I won't do it, so leave me alone!" His heart contorted only once more before his eyelids slid shut and his moving subsided.

Ghirahim could have swore that the boy was dead if not for the heavy breathing and slight moaning.

'What was he talking about?'

Link remembered being in pain and he remembered those sneering eyes resting on his every movement.

That man would never leave him alone. He wasn't careless. He wished for Link to be secluded from the entire world, to stay hidden and do nothing but rot like the garbage he was. The man hated the very sight of him, being a constant reminder of her. He hated everything about the boy and just wanted to rid of him.

Link would forever hate him. He could end up hating him until the day he himself died, it was a fact.

Link hated his father.

* * *

The moment he felt himself regain consciousness, he could have swore he heard someone had spoke. It wasn't much of a conversation that perhaps had been one sided, but a soft little phrase. Was it an apology? A low, "I'm sorry"?

He could never quite pick anything up as soon as he awoke. He was a horrible morning person.

'I'll probably meet Zelda later. She might want me to check out her new outfit.'

Then he remembered.

'Wait. I already did that.'

And Zelda was dead...

A chill down his spine and the burning of his chest forced him to finally open his eyes.

The man was there again. His white skin looking almost too ghostly... Like a Demon, of course. He was merely...leaning there, most likely. He couldn't possibly have been standing if both their heads were level, especially with the insane height difference between the two. It was inconceivable.

The thing was looking straight at him, both their eyes boring into the other. Link had no idea of what he was doing. His blue eyes had only simply opened and made contact with the other by accident.

They stood staring at each other if only for a moment before the Lord sighed and moved his eyes downward.

As soon as he did so, a sharp pain exploded against Link's skin and he fought to muffle a cry of pain.

He kicked his legs, through water, in discomfort. He groaned softly and soon as he had, a cold hand placed itself upon his head. Ruffling his hair only slightly.

Link, shocked, opened his eyes and found what exactly he had felt.

Ghirahim was staring at him again. His eyes held almost no emotion and the boy thought he was starting to imagine so many new things. Probably only losing his insanity or something like that.

"What are-"

He chuckled. "You're pathetic, Sky child." His ice cold hand rubbed against his scalp for a second. "And your hair is filthy. What a shame."

"It's not my fault..."

The Lord sighed. "Didn't wash your hair while on your little adventures?"

Link scowled. "Didn't have much time...had other things to worry about."

"Like what?"

"You."

Ghirahim couldn't help but chuckle. "I hoped so."

'Is this the first actual conversation I've ever had with this...with him?'

The teen was beginning to feel odd. He knew how much he hated him and he understood how much he would just love to stab him, thoroughly and painfully, but for some reason he was getting strange vibes. The man was acting rather different and he could hardly understand why. Did Ghirahim decide to change now that he no longer had a place in the war effort or even a side by his beloved master?

* * *

 **Thank you so much for sticking around this long. I have so many plans that I just can't wait to start writing them.**

 **Anyhow, please leave comments and tell me how I can get better. I understand some people had some issues, but please let me know what I can do to improve.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. Till next time!**

 **Arigato!**


	7. Chapter 7: Scattering pressures

But, why was he thinking like that? Was it because he too was exhausted just like the man whom had made his life a living hell?

Link turned his head suddenly and the look of concern from Ghirahim made so many emotions stir that he wasn't sure about anything anymore. He found himself relaxing a moment later once the lord disregarded his action and set to concentrating on the wound on the boy's chest.

Pain once again exploded and the blond yelped. He hadn't expected so much pain to be present.

"Gha!" It was getting worse and he had no clue as to why it was happening. looking down, he found the source of his agony. The man was stitching up the large injury on his chest. "I-is that really necessary?"

Ghirahim looked plainly at the boy, his eyes tempted to roll in annoyance. "Unless you want to get an infection and die, then yes. It is necessary."

Link exhaled as a horrific feeling ran throughout his entire being. He was trying his best with all that he could to contain any yelps or unnecessary and definitely embarrassing sounds from escaping his throat. He clenched his teeth, but once he saw the blood running down, dripping from the needle slowly piercing through his skin, he let out a sudden cry and fought against the suffering he was succumbed to.

"It hurts!"

"Boy, cut it out. You're being disagreeable...again."

The teen was shivering badly, whether it was the water turned cold or the pain, he couldn't tell. He kicked his legs in frustration when he told the demon to slow down and he would only refuse the boy's plea.

That was it, he couldn't take anymore of it. He yelped loudly before shoving the man away with a heavy push. The boy never even bothered to see if the Demon was rendered useless; he only shot from the tub and out of the room through the open door.

The water still sloshing beneath him slowed his pace considerably, but he made sure none of it caused him to slip along the tile ground, using the wall beside him for balance.

He had gone down so many halls and corridors that it was a tremendous feat he found himself in the same room from the first day; the fireplace glowing miraculously and his sword reflecting the frolicking flames just beneath it.

With a cry of joy, Link skidded down the room- miscalculating his step so horrendously that his hands had to snatch at the walls of the fireplace as his foot became consumed by the fire. He yelled out, though he tried his best to conceal it, and reached out for the blade above his head in a matter of seconds.

'I'm so close, I won't go down without a fight.'

The pain going through his foot was barely noticeable the moment he stood, sword in hand, blade facing the man ahead of him whom stood at the doorway with a frustrated air in his posture.

"What I don't understand, child, is how you found this room in the first place...and managed to cause even more damage to your pathetic body."

Link gritted his teeth, the stench of burning flesh finally reaching him. "I've had worse, it won't stop me from killing you."

"I think Blue bird will feel otherwise."

The sword glowed steadily and out from the hilt came the said figure.

"Fi!" Tears welled in his eyes. "Fi, I thought-"

"Master Link, I have assessed that there is a 13% probability of mortally wounding him and an 87% failure rate due to your injuries. I would suggest resting for there is also a 97% chance of hurting yourself in your current situation." She steadily fluttered around him, her eyes tracing each injury scattered along his body.

Ghirahim scoffed. "Do you see, boy? Now, why don't we put the sword down and allow me to finish closing up that nasty wound, hm?"

Link glanced down a moment to realize the needle and thread that were being used to sew his chest hung just above his pants waist line from the half sewn gaping wound. Newly drawn blood was easily pooling from it.

The Demon stepped forward and the teen yelled out for him to stay where he was, bringing his sword forward until it was touching the base of the other's chest; in-between the ruby and his heart.

"Sky-"

The blue spirit interjected. "Master Link, I am seeing that, at the moment, he seems not to be planning any harm upon you."

"And what do you expect me to do?" His blade never flinched.

"Release the Master sword, allow him to care for your wounds."

Link faltered for only a moment and in that amount of time, he was successfully apprehended from behind, the Demon Lord having taken advantage of his tension.

Ghirahim had quickly snapped his fingers, appeared behind the teen, and took hold of the sword before snapping it away from his hands to who knows where.

Fi still remained by the boy's side.

Link was in utmost shock. He hadn't expected the sword to have been taken so easily.

'And Fi never even tried to stop him!'

"F-Fi, why didn't you do anything?!" He swirled around to face the tall man behind him, his eyes glaring daggers into the others. "He's an enemy and you let him take it away!" He pushed back his wild blond bangs from his eyes. "The sword that the goddess- that Zelda entrusted to me!"

And just like that, the teen's anger had fluctuated from being directed at the Lord straight for the blue spirit. "Why?! Why didn't you stop him?!"

She stood silent. Her eyes calculating his every move before mechanically speaking. "The goddess is no longer present. The Master sword has lost all it's true value against evil. I only did as was correct in my system."

"T-then, why are you still here?"

"I was ordered to remain with you until the end of your journey, when the blade is put back to eternal sleep. Seeing as that has not happened, I am still with you, Master Link."

Link shook in fear. "Fi, I don't know what to do."

The man chuckled amusingly. "You can always be my humble guest as I have been your much humble host."

The teen dropped his head, his hair covering his paling eyes once more. He hadn't expected to have been so defenseless, neither had he expected for his own guardian to do the same; proclaiming defeat on top of it all. His heart felt as though it were slowly withering from everything he believed, his will power and strength to fight casually disappearing.

His Zelda- yes, his Zelda was dead. He wanted her, he needed her indefinitely and the moment she was gone he knew every true emotion pouring from his very core.

He hated it.

He hated it all.

He raised his head suddenly and shouted at the man with all the rage he could muster. "I won't stay, I won't ever, I refuse!"

"And, where do you plan to go?"

"T-to-"

He cut the blond off. "Outside? To the world that has been consumed by darkness and all its evil? It would be my pleasure... Unless you want to live. The monsters out there are more powerful, larger, and stupider at that...not that being stupid is a bad thing. They don't know when to stop, boy."

Link growled angrily at the Demon. "I refuse to stay here with you. I won't."

"That's a bit too bad. I hope I don't get awfully lonely."

The teen was close to turning away, but was immediately apprehended by the blue spirit hovering just before him.

"Fi, please get out of the way, I'm leaving."

"Mater." Her eyes were un-moving, concentrated on the boy before her. "I am not one to state such, but I do suggest staying with him. If the- as Ghirahim stated- "darkness" succeeded in overcoming the world, without the Master's blade you will not get very far. I will not be able to assist you as well seeing as the sword I am connected to is withing this building; I cannot stray far from it."

Link, completely at a loss of what to do, sighed heavily. "Alright..." He turned to the tall man. "I'll stay seeing as I don't have much choice."

Ghirahim clapped his hands excitedly. "Well, now that we've got that settled, let's take care of that mess." His finger pointed dangerously close to Link; he would have sliced it off out of pure rage if he still had his sword.

"Yeah, okay..." His eyes flew to the back of his head and from sheer exhaustion, he felt himself faint, his body automatically falling forward as a pair of arms caught him in a heavy bundle.

* * *

 **Woohoo, finished this...and I don't know how I honestly feel about this chapter.  
**

 **hmm...**

 **I really wanted Fi to be here, so I stuck her in somehow. I guess it makes sense since she was never put back into the pedestal where she was supposed to be in an eternal sleep.**

 **PS. The part where Ghirahim calls Fi "Blue Bird", I found an artist on Deviantart whom had him call her that, but that was so long ago I don't remember who did it.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and remember to review. Arigato!**

 **See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8:unspeakable catastrophic

The area surrounding him had grown quite, almost too quite to even comprehend.

Link turned to the side, looking for a single light source, but found nothing beyond his own vision into the vast darkness.

The last thing he remembered, he had terribly agreed to stay with the very Demon whom interrupted his very being, bringing an end to the carefree and wonderful life he had led not long ago. The very Demon who found it in all his humorous cruelty to stare Link straight through the eyes and state Zelda had plummeted to get death, the very words echoing repeatedly in his mind. Ghirahim found joy in the horrible suffering of others, and it turned out that Link was his main target throughout the entirety of the battle. He wanted to see the Sky Child's heart whither away until nothing remained.

The teen put those thoughts to the back of his mind immediately. "I can't think of that right now."

'I may surely break down in tears.'

Returning his undivided attention to the blackness, he found himself walking forward even though he never remembered moving a foot once. They merely carried him.

Everything was silent, dark, and somewhat malicious.

With a shame of his head, hr realized he was dreaming.

And just like that, his consciousness seemed to fight back what he found. It didn't want him to know this was only an illusionary particle, it wanted him to believe what was happening around him was real; that he was in the waking world.

The silence turned to a soft humming like the flapping of the wings on a Loftwing or like a constant buzzing that never ceased. It started low and quite and dramatically escalated in volume after s moment before it turned to much to bear.

It stung his ears, making him shrink lower into himself, his hands gripping fearfully at his head so strong he could feel a liquid pooling and dripping down them. He didn't have to look at them, he already realized the substance was his sticky blood.

The ringing turned to growling and from there to a yell... One that was almost too recognizable.

He shook his head, refusing to imagine how where it was coming from.

Zelda was screaming past the very sound barrier, climaxing across the entire darkness. Link couldn't accept it, he didn't want to know what was happening, but seeming to have no control over his body, his head raised without command; eyes fixated on the figure hovering before him. He was entrapped within a nightmare, the girl constantly yelping in pain- what fell, crashed to the ground with a sickening crumple and splintering of bones and flesh. Then, again it happened. Her body reappeared above the ground and her body came tumbling down again, her weight being pulled down by an undeniably powerful force.

Her body continuously obeyed the crude cycle, the only think illuminated in the room, the only thing besides the darkness surrounding him.

Zelda... Or whatever it now was, locked eyes with the boy's, almost menacingly before screaming again and crumbling down.

His mind was so cruel, so very cruel that it chose to take the crude words he had heard and created images through almost nothing. It wanted to torture him, to remind him of his destiny, her destiny, and his FAILURE.

The tears pooled unstoppably, flowing down his face, painting him the color of defeat. He was to be screwed for whatever unthinkable thing he had done, though he knew it was far from his power that he could have ended such a fight through sheer will, ending it with open victory.

Control was what he no longer had. He was an utterly defeated being whom after seeing her death had frozen, unable to destroy Demise and his reign of terror. The catastrophe that soon followed struck without warning.

Through the darkness beyond him, he could hear screams. Many more that were soon added to Zelda's own. They were hurt, broken, but mostly angry. All of them were angry of Link's failures.

Link failed.

The hero chosen by the goddess failed his one and only mission.

"You've failed us." The voices seemed to say.

No, I didn't.

"We're all dead because of you."

There was nothing that I could've done.

"You were weak."

I tried...

"The goddess should have chosen someone whom had actually been suited."

Zelda, I'm sorry!

* * *

His screaming voice felt to carry itself even in his waking world; scaring him senseless and on the brink of losing all the breath he had. His body was covered in sweat, he panted heavily, and he was confused- not about the room he was in, he had already grown accustomed to waking in strange places- but the fact that his mind was able to portray so much left him questioning.

Was everything truly his fault?

Did all the people who trusted him, believed in him, all his friends in Skyloft, did they really believe it was his very fault? He was hardly even sure any of them were alive, yet he was too horrified to ask. He was terrified of the answer he would receive and set it left to just a mystery.

Did Zelda and Fi also feel like that?

As though she had heard, the sword spirit appeared from the door that had been left ajar; her body swaying with such a grace that it left Link astonished. It had been a while since he saw something so pure looking so carefree.

"Sorry if I woke you, Fi."

"Master, I do not have the need of sleep. On the contrary, I merely heard a scream coming from you and decided there was a ninety percent probability of illness or fright. I felt the need to head the call of my master."

'Why did I bother?'

Then, he asked. "Do you think I failed? Did I have the ability to keep so many people alive; to make sure everyone I cared for could've lived?"

"No, Master." She replied instantly. Her voice was mechanical, yet clearly understandable. "The goddess had chosen wisely and I assure you, the final battle you had partaken in was highly inconceivable. Master Link, Zelda trusted in her ideals- the fact that you had failed only proves to show; evil was meant to win. The balance of the world must be kept."

Link closed his eyes, and for a minute, he felt utter relief; not at the new knowledge that good was never supposed to win, but that it wasn't his fault. Failure was already laid out on his path from the very beginning. Those voices in his head were hardly telling the truth.

"Thanks, Fi."

"You are very welcomed, Master Link."

Just then, the figure clad in white so greedily stole the boy's moment of peace. A smile trailed his lips and an eyebrow raised. "Boy, what is it that caused you to wake? His voice darkened playfully. " or should I say, what was it that caused me to wake suddenly?"

"Nightmare."

"Well, I was having such a lovely dream myself...but here I am. Confronting a disturbance. Troublesome, really."

'He's just shoving it in my face! That jerk!'

"Then why not just go back to bed?"

"I heard you," Ghirahim stepped closet to the edge of the bed the teen was situated on. "And I thought, why don't we dance? Hmm?"

* * *

 **fair warning, next chapter may be my last. I'm really happy with my story and I'm so glad there are people who seen to enjoy it. Either way, thanks for reading and swe you next time.**

 **Review!**

 **Arigato!**


	9. Chapter 9: Le Dernier Danse

**Last chapter. It was fun while it lasted, so please read, enjoy (if you do), and tell me how you feel. Reviews are greatly welcomed!**

 **Oh, and this chapter was inspired by the song Dernier Danse by Indila. If you listen to this song it gives more feeling to this, believe me.**

* * *

"Are you insane?"

The man scoffed. "Now, why would you say such a thing? I'm merely suggesting something to get you out of this awfully sickening atmosphere."

"Hell no."

Ghirahim frowned, stepping to the side, half glaring at the boy on the bed. Then, a smile crawled upon his face that he couldn't seem to conceal. Turning swiftly back around, he clapped whole-hardheartedly. "How about, you dance with me and I'll give you the most marvelous of meals. What do you say?"

Link furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, crossing his arms and turning his head- a sure sign of rebellion.

"Oh, come now. I'm only offering a meal for one simple little task. Believe me, I won't be tricking you."

"Yeah, sure. I'm not even-" He would've said more, rejecting the aching pangs of hunger running through his system if his stomach hadn't decided to protest at that very moment. "-Hungry."

Ghirahim smirked. He clearly knew the boy hadn't eaten in some time. Despicable. "Come on, Skychild. Just one dance and it'll all be over."

"I- I don't-"

At his words, the blue spirit appeared from some unknown place. "Master, I sense no hostility coming from him. I do suggest taking his offer as it will benefit you by 75%."

"What's the other 25% for?"

"Embarrassment."

'Way to go, Fi.'

"See, boy?" Ghirahim took the teen's hand in his own and pulled hi from the bed, mindful of the foot that had only been recently bound. "There isn't much more than a 25% chance of humiliation. Am I right, Blue bird?"

"Yes, you are correct."

"Come."

And within seconds almost, perhaps they teleported, the three stood before a grand ballroom. Not broken, destroyed, tarnished...just magnificent in all its glory.

The white demon dragged the blond to the center, taking ready stances with Link of course taking the place of the female.

"You act like you have no clue how to dance, boy."

"I...don't." This was bringing back too many bad memories. He didn't want to relive this...this moment especially with a fashionably arrogant demon whom was too tall for his own good. Really, it was ridiculous.

"It's easy. Let me show you." He took a step, allowing the boy to follow before he continued to the next and the following and the other and before they knew it, dance had taken play in itself. They were dancing and swaying to the nonexistent music surrounding them.

Link could only feel the pain contorting in his heart, not once looking up at the man before him.

* * *

He remembered back then. The same movements...the dancing. Zelda felt the need to comfort him, to offer him what little sympathy she could.

She asked him if he could dance.

He shook his head of course, having never danced before; only watching others engage in that beautifully rhythmic action.

She had pulled him close, held him, and taught him all she knew. Phenomenal. That's what she was. She knew each step like the back of her hand. The smile she showed him could only brighten his spirit so much that it hurt.

If only she knew, was what he wanted to think, to say, but knew it would only burden her. He loved her passionately and because of that, he wanted to shoulder all the pain for her even if it didn't belong to her. He would keep silent for as long as possible; the immense emotions enshrouding his mind and contorting his heart.

Zelda didn't know his father, she didn't know how cruel he could be, and Link never did want her to find out.

No matter how she tried, she would never be able to point out what the exact cause of Link's sudden depression spawned from. No one would be able to guess it.

She turned him, guiding him through the next step. It was times like these that he could find his solace. Where he could escape what he would return to at home.

His grin grew all the more when he heard her giggle. He had almost fallen over and though he refused about the event being hilarious, he found himself laughing along with her.

They were both happy.

Spirits high and in sync with each other. Utter bliss.

* * *

When their time was up, Zelda pulled him close and placed a kiss upon his cheek before scampering off after her father.

Link stood there, frozen in awe, his own hand over the warm feeling left there.

They had finally found out not long after.

One night, he had gotten so tired, so fed up, that all he could do was find his way to her. No matter how bad his mind screamed, "Don't burden her!", she was his only comfort. But, what he was welcomed with was not a kindly smile. Concern had clouded her tearing blue eyes.

They had taken his father away, yet Link was not in the least bit saddened. No, he was so happy that no jovial emotion could compare to his own. He had Zelda and the terrible man was gone.

It was weeks afterwards; the night before her role as the goddess and the Loftwing ceremony that he had danced with her once again.

Link practiced his dancing on his own and had no need for the girl's guidance.

She was proud that he learned every move and praised him repeatedly.

The two had danced until midnight, their feet carrying them away from all worries, all concerns, their Loftwings contributing as they hovered above them in circles; gliding most elegantly.

Their bodies could not stop moving; stepping, tracing, matching. Not even a shrieking Remlit could part them. But, soon time did. They parted as soon as midnight struck. The multiple stars glittering where they stood. It took them minutes upon minutes before they returned to their homes, hearts thumping in utter content.

The last dance before the call of destiny encased their very beings. Fighting and suffering ensued. Link needed his light back. He would never blame the other for what had happened. it wasn't his fault that he missed, right? The past was long gone, wasn't it?

Reality flashed back across his vision. Zelda was already gone. She would never come back, he had already realized, but the moment he said it again, the pain returned. It surged like a scorching fire, blazing across his skin and destroying him once more. It had killed him all over again.

The demon before him had actually apologized time and time again, yet he would never accept it.

This dance could only be shared with her and no one else. However, Ghirahim had disobeyed this one request. He stole away the moment from Link- the one he knew would and could never be repeated.

Link was dancing with the devil.

His cerulean eyes shot to the side, his hair flipping over them; obscuring the things he was actually seeing. In the corner, curtains draped over a window- no, Link and Zelda were dancing there. The chandelier above them- glimmering stars. The blue spirit standing on the sidelines- Fi; watching and protecting him.

That's right, she was always there even before he knew her. Fi refused to leave him even though it no longer was, necessarily, her duty. She was the remaining remnant of Zelda. He would never lose her.

He smiled when he caught her eyes. She questioningly looked at him, but returned the favor as best she could...attempting a smile of her own.

Ghirahim spoke the moment he realized what Link had been doing. "Blue bird, why not join us? It's awfully awkward with you standing on the side over there."

"But, I do not provide the necessary limbs for such an action."

Link spoke. "You have legs, don't you? And, I've seen you dance before." His voice grew soft. "You were very beautiful."

She continued to stare as if assessing what harm could emerge. Finally deciding, she joined in the space they provided for her. The demon laughed at the miraculous feat, spinning underneath the lights and the beautiful music playing.

Link found himself laughing as well. He had...too much to live for. He had Fi...and perhaps...he could handle the "fabulous" demon as well.

* * *

 **Well, that's it. Thank you for those who stuck around. Please review, I would love to read on how you thought of this. BTW, I'm also going to start a Gravity Falls fic (for all those in the GF fandom out there.) Anyhow, I had fun, and I hope to see you soon.**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
